Continuous wave EPR spectroscopy was used to identify radicals formed during oxygen inactivation of the enzyme, pyruvate formate lyase. Evidence was found for formation of a sulfinyl radical on cysteine in the wild-type enzyme, and in mutant C418A while an alkyl